


Guilty

by Justawriter_33



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gang, Love Story, Slow Burn, Teenager, Underage - Freeform, fight, my first Ao3 story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter_33/pseuds/Justawriter_33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenage daughter of an Aryan Brotherhood member and a cop meet on a dating sight and neither know the truth about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ao3 story. I hope you like it.

Eve lays in her bed, staring at her bright, blank phone screen. She hadn't heard from John all day, which was very unusual. He was often gone during the night, for some unexplained reason, but never all day.

Worry floated above her head as she scrolled her MeetNow newsfeed and the late night dick pictures flew in. She scrolls past them, plugs her phone in and goes to bed.

A chime screams across the room at her as she's sleeping and she shoots across the room to check her phone.

I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I've missed you. The text said

Butterflies covered her skin and stomach as she sat back down on her bed, staring at the text. Her eyes wander up to the time.

"7:30 AM?!" She begins grabbing at clothes to put on and ties her hair up. It's almost a morning ritual that all of the boys in her class will drive by and honk and whistle at her. She's always had the attention from them.

Baby, I can't wait to meet you.

What are you up to?

Are you still mad at me?

Texts begin overloading her phone.

"May I go to the restroom?" The words shoot out of her mouth and everyone stares. She sinks down into her chair, waiting for a reply.

"You may." The teacher says.

Coming into a stall, sitting for 15 minutes deciding what to say.

I hate it when you disappear on me.  
Her text reads.

Not five minutes after getting back to her class, her phone vibrates.

I'm coming to town. Will you meet me this weekend? His text reads.

"Shit." She whispers a little too loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Eve finally meet.

Evie, are you still coming?

Baby girl?

Eve's phone began ringing like crazy. John is always worried when she doesn't text back.

She stands in the body mirror of her bathroom getting ready to meet her Prince Charming. Or so she hopes. As she turns to grab her mascara, a feeling of nausea builds up.   
"Blagh!" She pukes all over her toilet and floor.

I'm coming She replies.

The walk to John's house is horrible. The cold nipping at her skin and the dizziness from all of the worrying. She sees his house from across the street and watches it with curiosity and reluctance. Ringing the doorbell was the hardest part.

"Maybe I should just leave." Eve thinks to herself as she's turning to walk away. The door cracks open.

"Evie?" Johns voice rings in her ears. He's the only one who calls her that.  
Suddenly she feels the urge to throw up again. Slowly, she turns to him. This wonderful man she's been dying to meet is in front of her and she can't even say hello. Before she knows it he's grabbing and hugging her. The butterflies begin to make it hard to stand up. She has no idea what's going on around her until she hears a soft cry. She wraps her arms around him to hold him. It feels so normal to her.

"Come in, Evie, please." He whispers. She nods. This man could tell her to jump off of a bridge and she would.

The thoughts of everything they've been through run through her head. The early morning talks on the phone before school. The cries, the laughs, the fights. John is a very physical man. He's always talked about touching her and holding her. The touch of his hand snaps her out of her daydream. He's rubbing her side.

"Baby, do you need anything?" She looked around as if she didn't even hear him. Candles, blankets, a movie on the tv. He planned for this. She looks at him.

"No, thank you." Her eyes fill with tears.

"I've got you." He picks her up and hold her. Eve's legs are around him while he sways her with comfort. Her stomach growls.

"Shit." She thinks to herself, remembering that she forgot to eat. He smiles.

"It's your lucky day. I've cooked." He sits her on the counter to take the food out of the oven. He takes it to the wooden, candle lit kitchen table along with a bottle of wine.

"Shit shit shit." Eve thinks to herself, remembering John doesn't know her real age. He thinks she's 18, which isn't drinking age, but she just assumes he doesn't care because this is a date, right?

She takes herself to the table and John rushes to pull her chair out for her. She's never been treated so nicely. He fixes her plate and pours her some wine. She begins sipping on it and looking around the room while he turns on some music. On a bar stool sits a police uniform. Her heart sinks.

"You're a cop?" She asked dryly, still sipping. He turns to her, nervous. "How old are you?" She continues, remembering his profile said 22.

"I'm 36." Eve begins to get up after gulping down the rest of her wine. "Evie, I can explain." She starts towards the door. He grabs her arm. "Baby, please talk to be first." He pulls her towards the couch. "Why are you being this way? I can explain." He continues.

"I'm 16, John." She raises her voice and looks at the floor. His hand quickly moved from her arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and John meet again.

 

            A week had passed since Eve had seen John and the pain was almost unbearable. She didn’t sleep, she didn’t eat. Her father often came to check on her.

            “Eve?” Eve’s father, Sam, yelled up the stairs to her room. She turned from her moonlit window and walked out of her room.

            “Yessir?”

            “Bring us some beers.” She took a quick look at all of the Aryan members gathered in the living room before nodding and heading to the kitchen. She believed it to be pointless to grab individuals, so she grabbed a couple of six packs out of the fridge in the garage and brought them to the coffee table.

            “Thank you, sweetheart.” Her dad said to her as she was leaving the room.

            “Are we fighting? What is this? Are we mad at each other? Is this the end?” The thoughts of losing John swirled in her mind like a hurricane and the rain fell from her eyes to the floor. She loved this man. Turning to her mirror to look at herself didn’t help the pain. All she saw other than the nude tank top and black denim shorts was disgust. Disgust in her mismatched eyes. Disgust in her 48 D boobs and her small pudge on her stomach.

            She walks to her bed and lies for a day straight. She didn’t bother to go to school. She didn’t want to shower or eat or explain to her friends why she’s disturbingly upset. The sleep deprivation begins to get to her. Eve grabs and pulls at her tank top until it rips.

            **_Ding Ding_**

            Eve’s heart skips 3 beats. She lays still, sweating and barely breathing until the second chime goes off.

            _Evie, I need to see you. I have something for you._

_Come to my house tonight. I’m off. We can talk. You can stay over._

            Her heart races when she reads the texts. She feels the urge to get ready. To be pretty.

            Eve showers, curls her hair and puts on make up to her best ability. She decides she’ll tell her dad she’s staying with a friend. She is, right?

            After getting past her dad, she begins the slow, cold walk to John’s house. She rings the doorbell. She hears approaching footsteps and her stomach sinks. John opens the door. It almost sounds as if a small whine escaped his lips when he saw her. She blushes, but she doesn’t smile. Nothing is said, but he opens the door and she walks in. A small, pit bull puppy runs up to her with a bow tied around his neck.

            “Oh my gosh! She’s so pretty!” Eve falls to her knees to play with the dog, giving it kisses and rubbing it’s belly. John stands above them, smiling, in a white, button up shirt and jeans.

            “I thought you might like her.” He says, reaching down to pet the puppy. “You can take her to the living room if you want.”

            The puppy follows her into the living room and she stands by the fire place looking around at all of the boxes.

            “I can’t believe you finally moved here.” She says to John with an uneasy tone.

            “I know, ba-“ He cuts himself off. “You can sit down.” Eve sits. “So, what’s her name?” He continues. “Would you like a drink? Water? Juice?” He rambles on.

            She stares at the puppy, trying to come up with something, anything to say to him.

            “I haven’t decided. I really can’t accept her.” She looks up to see nothing but disappointment on John’s face. “What’s wrong?” She continues.

            “Evie…” His voice got deeper, rougher. “This can’t work,” His voice cracks. “I’m so in love with you that it hurts. It hurts to stand five feet away from you. I need you, but I can’t have you. You wouldn’t understand.” Anger builds into Eve’s body.

            “I wouldn’t understand?!” She stands up. “John, I feel the same way you do.” He starts shaking his head. “Why are you treating me like a chi-“ She begins screaming.

            “Because you are a child!”

            Eve flinches.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t 20 minutes after Eve left that John started to miss her. He sits on his couch, still with the dog he bought her, remembering exactly how it played out. There was yelling. Lots of yelling. She stormed out on him. He wanted so badly for her to stay, but he knew it was wrong. He knew wanting her was wrong.   
When he walked into his new job at the police station the next day, he was given a special assignment. One that the other officers would find stupid and small, but this way, he could watch over Eve. He was told to patrol the high school campus several times during school hours and once or twice while he was on night duty.   
John walks into the school to introduce himself to the principal as the new officer that will be around during the day. He asks to look around a bit, hoping to see Eve, but no luck. He goes back out to his car and begins his first drive. For the first couple of days there’s no sign of her. He drives around constantly, hoping to see her. And then one day he does. She’s standing outside after the last bell. She’s wearing black, holy skinny jeans and a Rob Zombie t-shirt.  
“She’s definitely a teenager.” He thinks to himself, grinning from ear to ear.  
The next day it’s a dress and flats. The next it’s a mini skirt and a tank top. It’s not that long before John notices the boy she’s hanging around. He’s walking her home and John is following closely behind. His face is red with anger and his hands are gripped tight on the steering wheel. John sees the boy smoking a cigarette.  
“Got you, you little fucker.” John says to himself as he flips on his lights and pulls closer behind them. They stop walking as John approaches and immediately puts the boy in handcuffs.  
“Hey, you can’t do that!” Eve starts hitting John’s back while he’s putting the boy in the back seat. He shuts the door, grabs Eve’s arm and pulls her away from the car to talk.  
“He’s underage and he’s smoking! I can do what I want, Evie! I’m doing my job!”  
“No you’re not, John. You’re being ridiculous! You did this to us! You can’t be serious.”  
The boy listens to the muffled yelling, confused and ready to leave. John walks to the car door and opens it to let him out. He releases the handcuffs and gives him a shove. “Get out of here! Get!” John yells to him. The boy runs. “Get in the car, Evie.” She hesitates. “Get in, now.” His voice is stern, she obeys. She slides into the back seat and he shuts the door for her. “Buckle up.” He says. She rolls her eyes. They drive for hours, just around town. He stops a few times, takes care of some things. “I’m gonna have to drop you off at home. My shift is ending.” She doesn’t say a word until they pull up to his house.  
“I thought you were taking me home.” Eve asks, confused.  
“Oh, yeah sorry. You can stay here. I’ll be back for you.”  
He gets out to open her door. When she stands, they’re inches apart. He’s looking down on her. She can hear him breathing. She steps around him and goes into the house, using the key he handed her. She doesn’t look back to watch him drive away.   
It takes him almost an hour to get back home, so she does everything she can think of. She plays with her dog she abandoned at his house. She walks around, exploring the rooms. She finds a framed picture of herself in what seems to be his bedroom. The front door opens when she is in the kitchen, sitting at the bar, drinking his wine.  
“You’re not supposed to have that.” He says, shutting and locking the door.  
“What are you gonna do, arrest me?” Eve snaps back. He smirks. She gulps down the rest.   
John walks to the fridge and begins to take stuff out. “Are you hungry?” He asks.  
“I need to get going.”  
“I can drive you home.” He says eagerly.  
“I can’t go home, John. And I can’t stay here, remember? This is wrong. I’m a child.” Her voice cracks.  
“I didn’t mean it like that.” He walks around the counter to stand in front of her and stop her from leaving. He sniffs. “You’re drunk. Really drunk. Please stay, Evie.” She doesn’t respond, so he carries her into the bathroom and sits her on the toilet. He begins running bath water and tries not to let her fall at the same time. He decides to just turn the water off and hold her upright, kneeling in front of her. “Evie can you hear me?”


	5. Chapter 5

John stares out at the rising sun barely peeking over the edge of Lake Catahoula. He hears what sounds like Eve waking up. The back seat passenger door opens. Eve stares at her surroundings. A lake, a bunch of trees, and a long dirt road.  
“Do you want to stay with me, Evie?” John asks, loud and clear, without turning around to face her. Eve can’t get any words out, so she just nods assuming that he understands. He doesn’t.  
“Evie, if you’re gonna want to be treated like a grown up, you need to act like one. What you did last night scared the shit out of me.” He gets up off of the hood of the car and walks to the driver’s door and gets in. “Get in.” She does. They drive around this remote part of Texas for over an hour. It has to be late, Eve assumes, because it’s already getting dark.  
“How much did I drink?” She thinks to herself. She watches John drive. She stares. He doesn’t even look at her. He barely blinks at all. Eve is practically melting at the way he drives. His seat leaned back, his right hand gripping the bottom of the steering wheel and the other sitting on his leg.   
John planned on going home, dropping her off and then leaving, but she fell asleep. He was hurt. He was hurt because she had no idea how bad he wanted to hold her. To just touch her hair or her face. He knew she thought he hated her, and it killed him. He loves her.  
Tears well up in his eyes so bad that he has to pull over. The stop wakes Eve.  
“I’m sorry.” She says with a sleepy voice as she’s sitting up, rubbing her eyes. She hears him sniffle. Her heart drops.   
“Wh-what did I do?” Eve asks and gets no response. John rubs his entire face with his hands as if he’s trying to rub it off. Eve reaches to rub his back. Everything is quiet until John punches the steering wheel. Eve flinches but she doesn’t stop rubbing his back. John opens the door and gets out of the car. He starts pacing up and down the street, punching the car every time he passes it. She can hear him mumbling her name every once in a while, so she gets out. She runs after him and grabs his sides to stop him. He whips around and grabs her arms and begins to shake her.  
“Don’t you fucking get it?” He sneers and shakes her again. “I’m risking everything just to be here with you right now.” He releases his grip and gives her a shove.  
“John, you’re scaring me.” She whispers. He doesn’t respond so she turns and starts walking home, not that she knows where she’s going. She walks in the cold and dark for about 30 minutes before John pulls up behind her. He stops the car and she hears running.  
“Evie! I’m so sorry. I’m so stupid!” He grabs her wrist and spins her around to him. He drops to his knees. “I will beg.” He continues. “I know you, Evie. I know that you want a big house and to fill it with kids. I know you want to go to college and I know you want to leave Texas. We can make this work. I-I’ll take you now. Just please, stay with me, Evie.” He looks up at her and sees her crying. His grip gets tighter.  
“I’ll stay.”


	6. Chapter 6

All Eve can remember as she’s waking is John laying her down. That they were both naked, her on her belly and him above her, breathing on her back. Tracing his fingers along her sides and her squirming underneath him. After that, everything is black.   
She’s in a bed she’s never seen before and when she turns to feel for John, he isn’t there. She wraps the sheet around her and heads out of the room to find him. He’s standing in the kitchen, cooking with no shirt, no shoes and only his boxers. She’s careful to be quiet so she can sneak up behind him. His tattoos catch her off guard. She touches them, making him jump and eventually shiver. It has to be doing something for him because he’s gripping the counter. His shorts begin to rise and her hand slips down into them and trails into the front, softly touching his erection. Eve begins to stroke him and he relaxes in her arms. She bites the skin on his shoulder blade and teases his tip. Her soft hands make it hard to stop himself, so John explodes in it seeming to leave nothing left inside of him. His head cocks back and a moan escapes his gaping mouth. Eve’s hand leaves his shorts and grips her sheet again, leaving a trail of him on it. She stands behind him nervously waiting for him to say something. John turns to her, kissing her violently on the mouth then leaving kisses along her cheeks and neck.  
“John?” She whispers with closed eyes and shaking hands. “Did…”  
“No, Evie. We didn’t.”   
She lets out an almost too relieved sigh. John frowns.  
“No, I mean…” She tries to find the words. “I wanted to remember it.”  
“I understand.” John’s hand is rubbing her side now. “You’re beautiful. I hope you didn’t feel like you had to do that.”  
“I think you needed it.”  
“Shower with me.” He says eagerly, but she knows it’s not a question.

John starts the water. He turns to slide the sheet off of Eve. Her everything is showing. She tries covering herself with her hands, but John moves them and begins to tear up.   
“You’re everything I’ve ever dreamt about.” Eve is silent. He re-opens the door to the shower and holds out his hand to help her in. It’s not long before they’re both under the water. They make love to each others mouths with their own. John grabs a handful of hair and lightly tugs and pulls her head back then leaves a trail of kisses down her neck and to her chest. The chilling air throughout the house and the hot water cause Eve’s nipples to rub across John’s face. He starts making his way towards them and takes one in his mouth while teasing and pinching the other. With each suck, lick and bite, Eve moans. John picks her up around his waist then positions her on the shower floor to where the water barely splashes her face. He leaves a trail of kisses from her nipples to her clit before he looks up for approval. Her eyes are closed, and he takes that as a yes. His tongue flicks her clit and her back arches. He grabs her ass with both hands while he tongue fucks her. A finger finds it’s way to her asshole and another to her opening. She squirms.  
“Trust me.” He whispers up to her and pushes both fingers in. She’s as tight as a quarter. His finger finds her g-spot and he finger fucks her ass. His mouth finds her clit again. Her body is bucking until she collapses under him and screams one last time.


End file.
